csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
M60E4
M60E4 adalah versi modern dari terkenal M60 machine gun di Counter-Strike Online. Overview M60E4 adalah senapan mesin serbaguna Amerika yang memegang 100 putaran 7.62 NATO peluru. Ini memiliki senjata ampuh untuk memanfaatkan dalam berbagai situasi. Dengan recoil rendah, waktu ulang pendek dan kerusakan tinggi, ini memahkotai sebagai salah satu senapan mesin yang paling kuat. Kelebihan *Damage besar *Recoil rendah *Reload cepat untuk sebuah machine gun *Harga murah untuk sebuah machine gun *Dapat di enhanced *Jumlah magazine banyak Kekurangan *Berat *Rate of fire yang sangat rendah untuk sebuah Machine Gun *Stun dan Knockback sangat rendah *Akurasi rendah di jarak jauh Events ;South Korea *M60E4 was released alongside Port on 2 December 2010. *M60E4 Maverick Edition was released on 17 April 2014 alongside SPAS-12 Maverick. ;Taiwan/Hong Kong *M60E4 Maverick was released on 13 May 2014 alongside SPAS-12 Maverick. ;China/Japan *M60E4 Maverick was released on 14 May 2014 alongside SPAS-12 Maverick. ;Singapore/Malaysia *This weapon was released on 29 June 2011. *Gold edition was added into Code Box on 25 September 2013. ;Indonesia *This weapon was released alongside Chaos on 13 June 2012. *M60E4 Maverick was released on 4 February 2015 alongside SPAS-12 Maverick. *Gold edition was added into Code Box on 21 October 2015. ;Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies *This weapon was released through Craft system on 23 September 2014 alongside Open Beta Test. *M60E4 Maverick was released on 26 February 2015 alongside Mauser C96 and Zombie Annihilation. *Gold edition was added into Code Box on 1 April 2015. ;Vietnam *Both origin and Maverick versions were released through Craft system on 26 March 2015 alongside Open Beta Test. *Gold edition was added into Code Box on 21 May 2015. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by the Navy SEALS as the MK 43 Mod 0. * : Seen holding by an SAS operative in a poster. Terrorists: *Vigilante Corps: An IRA member is seen armed with an M60E4 in a promotional poster. *Yuri. Tactics Pikirkan senjata ini sebagai M249 dengan kerusakan yang lebih tinggi (sama seperti AK-47), recoil rendah dan waktu isi ulang yang lebih pendek namun kurang akurat. Kedua M249 dan M60E4 memiliki tingkat api yang sama dan berat. Mereka juga diberi makan dengan 100 putaran di mag tetapi dengan kaliber yang berbeda yang lebih mahal. Classic= *M60E4 tidak merusak setinggi AK-47 dan keduanya memiliki akurasi yang sama. Jadi, perlu diingat itu AK-47 dengan 100 putaran tetapi memiliki recoil tinggi, lebih berat dan memiliki tingkat api yang lebih rendah. *Biaya M60E4 hampir sama ke AWP, sehingga perlu untuk menyimpan uang untuk membelinya. Tapi itu masih lebih murah daripada M249. *Hanya membeli hanya 30 putaran (1 mag) sebagai peluru cadangan ketika dibeli, sudah memiliki 100 putaran, yang lebih dari cukup, kecuali jika Anda ingin semprot. |-| Zombie Infection= *Sebuah 100 putaran M60E4 dapat menangani 3100 ~ 6200 kerusakan zombie. Hal ini dapat membunuh zombie tuan rumah tanpa banyak usaha. * Ketika menghadapi Heavy zombie dan Berserk Regular Zombie, pastikan untuk selalu jatuh kembali perlahan-lahan seperti yang zombie masih bisa mendekati pengguna karena daya setrum rendah M60E4 ini. |-| Zombie Scenario= *Setelah membeli M60E4 untuk $ 4.700 dan amunisi untuk $ 1200, pemain masih akan memiliki $ 1.600 yang tersisa. Variants M60E4 Gold Edition= The M60E4 Gold variant can be obtained at random in Code Box. This gold edition is 1% lighter than the original weapon. |-| BALROG-VII= The BALROG-VII is a machine gun based on the chambered with 120 rounds of 7.62mm AHE. It is equipped with Balrog Charging System to emit an explosive shot for every 10 consecutive shots and a usable scope for long range engagement. |-| M60E4 Maverick= This is an advanced version of M60E4 modified by an unknown Terrorist group chambered with 200 rounds of 7.62 mm. Special modification has been made to expand the scope and the magazine size is increased to improve its performance. Comparisons M249= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$1050) *Higher damage (+3) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Faster reload (-0.7 seconds) *Can be enhanced ; Neutral *Same clip size (100 rounds) *Same rate of fire *Same weight *Same stun and knockback power ; Negative *Less accurate (-5%) *Higher ammo cost (+$20 for each magazine) |-| MG36= ; Positive *Higher damage (+2) *Can be enhanced ; Neutral *Same clip size (100 rounds) *Same accuracy *Same reload time *Same knockback power ; Negative *Higher recoil (+1%) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Heavier (+3%) *Expensive (+$1200) *Deals less damage to zombies *Lower stun power Trivia *M60E4 ini dipotong pendahulunya - M60 - masih memiliki ikon seleksi dan membunuh icon di Counter-Strike Online's files. Keduanya sisa dari base game. *Di wilayah Singapura/Malaysia, M60E4 tidak memiliki video preview dalam toko. *Gold M60E4 memiliki kesalahan pemodelan, yang membuat bagian dari pandangan besi belakangnya hilang dalam game. Hal ini dapat dilihat dengan membandingkan sisi varian emas dan teratur berdampingan. Pemandangan yang hilang dapat dilihat pada model viewer. *Jika dilihat erat dalam orang pertama melihat, Gold M60E4 memiliki dua artefak mencuat setelah peluru pertama. *Ada "LSAT" dan "Revenge" terukir di tubuh M60E4 Maverick. LSAT bisa merujuk ke LSAT light machine gun. *Dunia dan toko model M60E4 menunjukkan tidak memiliki bipod, tapi tampaknya di model tampilan. Namun, orang-orang dari varian Maverick masih menunjukkan bipod tersebut. External links *M60 di Wikipedia. Kategori:Machine gun